


The Cupcake

by SenkouSimmer



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cupcake - Freeform, Cupcakes, M/M, Yullen, allens birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkouSimmer/pseuds/SenkouSimmer
Summary: On Allen's birthday, Kanda gets to know Allen a little better. (Oneshot)





	The Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture from Aki.Fuyumi on D. Gray Man Amino. ^^ ( http://aminoapps.com/p/n0pf6s )

**Kanda's POV**

It was Christmas and Kanda and Allen were walking the streets, looking for anything unusual while on a mission to investigate this specific town. The samurai looked left to right, watching everyone and checking for any abnormalties. Meanwhile, his british friend stared at the clouds, clearly not paying any attention to his surroundings.

Testing to see if his theory was correct, Kanda stopped without warning, causing the shorter one to run face-first into his back.

"S-sorry, Kanda!" The boy bowed nervously as a tick of irritation formed on the other's face.

He tilted his head so he could glare down at the one now gawking at him with widened eyes. "Stay alert, idiot! We came here to search the town, not daydream and cloudgaze!"

Though Allen puffed his face up with annoyance, he said no more as they continued to walk down the street.

Moments later, Kanda realized that the other was, once more, staring up at the sky, daydreaming. Before he could turn to scold the other for being incompetant, he heard him softly say, "It's my birthday, today."

Though it was a statement that many would only make with glee, the beansprout seemed to say it with a hint of sorrow hiddin within every word. He sounded like he was in deep-thought and might have been talking to himself, so Kanda only glanced back at him before continuing to walk forward.  _What could I say? Who cares if it's his birthday! It's not like we're friends - why is he even telling me this?_

A couple of minutes passed with more silence until Allen spoke up again, this time slightly more loudly and as though he was leaving off from the previous statement - like he hadn't stopped in the first place and hadn't been silent for more than a second. "It's not actually my birthday, though. We don't know when that is, so I've always used my date of adoption as my birthday."

 _We?_  The samurai narrowed his gaze and walked slightly faster, indicating that they should continue on in silence. Unsurprisingly, the boy didn't seem to take the hint and smiled as he continued.

"Oh! You must be wondering who I'm talking about... it's Mana - my adoptive father." Still, he received no response and dropped his smile once again, sounding more gloomy than the eldest of the two had ever heard him sound, before. "We always spent this day together, but I stopped celebrating it after he passed away."

Kanda sped up quickly as ticks formed all over his face. Not realizing that his companion was clearly annoyed, the beansprout chuckled slightly and continued with that teasing tone he'd always used, when he'd intended to taunt the taller one. "To be honest, you're the first one I've really talked to, about this. Isn't it weird? You're like a wall - I can tell you anything and you'll never say anything to me or anyone else, about it."

 _That's it!_  The asian man growled and turned on his heel, gripping the hilt of his sword as he readied himself to threaten the shorter one into silence. Upon meeting the surprisingly kind and caring gaze of the idiot sadist, he paused.  _What is that look...?_

Allen was smiling and it was one that Kanda hadn't seen, since he'd met him. It seemed genuine and kind; loving and caring. Even his voice was like vanilla as he said, hands clasped behind his back, "I like that, about you."

It took a second for the taller one to process what was happening before his face caught fire and he turned on his heel, speed walking away from the boy. "Shutup, idiot", he growled. "Don't say stupid stuff, like that!"

The one behind him snickered as they made their way into a cafe. Kanda stopped at a table near the window and pulled out the chair as a gesture for his frienamy to take a seat. "Sit down and stay here. I've got to go do something - I'll be back in a minute and I don't want your short self getting lost to where I can't find you, got it?"

Walker puffed up his cheeks before sighing frustratedly and furrowing his brows, plopping down into the chair and crossing his arms. "Fine, just make it quick - aren't we supposed to be looking for something?"

Without another word, Kanda walked off.

* * *

**Allen's POV**

About twenty minutes later, or so, the samurai returned with his hands behind his back. He stopped in front of the white-haired one but only stared at him expressionlessly for several seconds.

"Kanda?" Allen raised a curious eyebrow at him before attempting to look around the taller one's waist, only to be disappointed that he couldn't see a thing. Once his eyes returned back to that asian's face, he saw that he was looking away, cheeks blushing brightly. He blinked twice at him before a cupcake was held out to him with a single candle in the middle. "A... cupcake... ?"

Kanda lit it with a match after placing it on the table. Without another word, he stormed off. "Now, hurry up. We have stuff to do", he scolded.

The brit's heart warmed high and he allowed a smile to pour onto his face. "Thank you, Kanda."


End file.
